Me and You
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Caitlyn has a problem. And not a small one either. Tess Tyler's back and ruining lives once more. Caitlyn needs to escape her clutches and make things right with Mitchie, but is it already too late? Caitlyn/Mitchie, Caitlyn/Tess
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I seem to have finally gotten rid of some of my writer's block, as i am now on a roll =) Maitlyn really is my all time favourite couple, but i can't deny that i love Taitlyn as well, they have a heat and i love writing it =)**

**I got inspired to write this while listening to music in my car this afternoon, i had to go to the bank so i whapped my music up and sang along =) the song was 'Me and You' by Cassie, it's very catchy and not something you'd think i'd listen to but it's awesome =) it's even on the game 'Saint's Row 2' so i always listen to it when i'm destroying a car XD**

**Anywho, enjoy and lemmie know what you think =) oh and i think i have to say that this story is dedicated to and also kinda inspired by an awesome writer, ****FaberryAchelefan16, **I have borrowed *ahem* the title of one of my favourite Maitlyn stories that you've written, i hope you don't mind =)

**I do not own Camp Rock, the characters or anything else really.**

**

* * *

**

Me and You

Chapter one - Caitlyn's POV

It seemed inevitable that I'd end up with my best friend, inevitable that I'd fall helplessly hopelessly recklessly in love with her.

But what I didn't bank on, was that I'd end up cheating on her with the one person I hated most in the world. That's right, you guessed it: Tess Tyler.

And you know what the worst thing was? She gave me a way out and I didn't take it. I should have! But I didn't. Because… because there's something about Tess Tyler, something I can't quite put my finger on, that keeps me coming back for more.

* * *

"So what you wanna do for dinner? We could go out, or I could cook? Or we could get a takeaway, whatever you want, babe… babe? Caitlyn?"

I had been completely tuned out, lost in my own little world when I felt her nudge me with her elbow.

"You alive in there?"

I shook myself outta my daydream and glanced over at her. She was looking at me, concern in her eyes.

"You feeling okay?"

She reached over and placed her hand on my forehead to check my temperature, careful to keep one eye on the road at all times.

"I'm alright. I was just trying to remember what I had to do at work tomorrow." She took her hand back and concentrated on driving again, not before glancing worriedly at me once more.

"You sure? Cos we can stop if you need to…"

"I'm fine. But actually, could you let me out? I forgot I had to meet a client to go over re-recording something this weekend, he's real persistent so I think I'll have to skip dinner tonight." It was the best I could do, I was a good liar, one of the best, but even I knew how half hearted I sounded. I didn't really want to go, I wanted to go home with Mitchie, eat dinner, talk, laugh, fall asleep with her… but _she _had too big a hold on me, so even when I didn't want to, I had to.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure, babe." She indicated and stopped the car at the side of the road for me to get out. "You sure you won't be home in time for dinner? I'll make one of your favourites, if you like!" My eyes met hers. I knew she knew something was wrong, and she was desperate for me to get back in the car and come home with her. My heart ached and pulled towards her, but the rest of me shook my head, kissed her on the cheek and slammed the door.

I watched as she pulled away from the curb and disappeared down the road. I wanted to run after her, tell her I was sorry, that I was an idiot and beg for her forgiveness… but then my phone rang. And I knew instantly who it was, I didn't even have to look at the name flashing on the screen.

I pulled it out of my pocket, slid it up to answer the call and put it to my ear.

"I'm on my way now. You don't have to check up on me all the time, you know I'll always come when you call; you've made sure of that." I slid the phone down again, ending the call before she had a chance to speak, and set off back the way we'd come, knowing exactly where to go.

I wish I could say she had something on me, some dirt I didn't want Mitchie or anyone else for that matter, to find out about… but she didn't. Well she didn't at first, she does now. I have to keep going, I have to keep meeting her, seeing her, being with her or… or she'd make damn sure I was never happy with Mitchie again.

From the moment I first kissed her my first year at Camp Rock, I knew she was trouble. In fact, the moment I first laid eyes on her I knew. She was tall, leggy, blonde, gorgeous and rich. Not to mention ice cold and pure evil. It didn't matter who it was or what you did, once she had her claws in you, you could never escape. I made the mistake of thinking I had finally managed to wriggle free the year Mitchie kicked her ass at Camp, but I've never been free.

Mitchie and I have been together four years. Well, serious for four years, we were on and off at Camp but we were just kids then, didn't have a clue what we wanted. Hence Mitchie's thing with Shane and mine with Tess.

But when I saw her four years ago, I knew I loved her. We were best friends, had been since that fateful first summer of hers, and we'd kept in contact whenever we weren't at Camp, but when I graduated high school, I stopped going. I knew it was time for me to come out of the bubble and do something with my life. When I didn't show up that year, she text me asking where I was. Told her I was in New York, trying to get my business going.

A few days later, there was a knock on my door in the middle of the night. I got up to answer it and who is it? You got it: Mitchie. She'd driven hundreds of miles just to see me. Because I, and these are her words not mine, was the only reason she went to Camp Rock anymore. She invited herself in, dropped her bags by the door then she walked right up to me… and just kissed me.

That was when I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Cliché, I know, but that's just how it happened! From then on, it was me and her, she sang and I produced. We did pretty well for ourselves, got a nice, big apartment, a recording studio and two cars. I know it's not really worth it to own a car in New York City, never mind two, but we didn't care.

It was safe to say we were happy. Well, we were until three months ago when evil rolled into town. And things haven't been the same since. My fault, I know, I shouldn't have let Tess get to me, but I did. I'm weak, what can I say? I wish I wasn't, I wish things were different, that she'd never come back into my life… but what's the use in wishing, they never come true.

* * *

**Author Note: Next chapter to come soon =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I was on a roll and i didn't wanna lose it so i kept on typing =) hope you like it.**

**I don't own Camp Rock or the characters or anything at all really!**

**

* * *

**

Me and You 

Chapter 2 – Caitlyn's POV

"What took you so long?"

That was always the first thing I heard whenever I opened the door to her flat.

"Forgot about tonight. I was the other side of town, so I had to walk back since a cab would've taken even longer." I pushed the door shut and slid the key back into my jeans pocket.

"You forgot?"

"Yeah, I've been busy; I've had other things to think about. I do have a life you know, Tess, a business to run, things to do." I was annoyed. Annoyed at her, and especially annoyed at myself. I shouldn't be here; I should be at home with the woman I loved. But I wasn't, instead I was on the opposite side of the city, in a flat that cost more than everything I owned put together, with a woman who was hell bent on ruining my life.

"I'm hurt. I thought you wanted this; I'm only doing it for you. You know I love you, Caity." I jerked round to look at her as she sat on her couch watching me intently. "I could never forget you. In fact," she stood, and walked slowly towards me. "I never stop thinking about you." Her breath was warm against my cheek as she whispered seductively.

I knew she was lying, lying about everything, but my brain had long since stopped functioning; I could no longer piece together a sentence, never mind anything else. My back was pressed against the door, I'd unconsciously stepped backwards as she'd gotten closer… my survival instincts kicking in, I guess. But even they weren't enough to save me now. Tess was in the zone, she had me exactly where she wanted me and it had taken almost no effort on her part, it was all me.

"I've missed you, Caity. Why do you always have to leave?" I tried to answer, to tell her that I had a life, that I had Mitchie, but my mouth was too dry. "I don't want you to leave anymore; I need you here, Caity. I love you."

Her lips were on my neck, kissing, her teeth nipping at my skin, driving me insane. My head fell back against the door as she dragged her tongue up my throat and kissed along my jaw. I had to do something, had to stop her before it was too… Her lips were on mine, her hands planted firmly either side of my head… there was no escape now. It was too late, as always.

She had me and she wouldn't let go until she was finished with me. God knows when that'd be! But a part of me wished she'd never let go, that she'd keep me trapped in her web of lies and deceit and sex… I knew she wouldn't, she'd get bored of me eventually and let me go. Back to my normal life, back to Mitchie, who'd be waiting for me at home, knowing that something was wrong but not being able to do anything… just like I couldn't do anything.

Each time I set foot in her flat, I knew she'd get bored of me and kick me out, but I also knew that in a week's time I'd get the text, telling me she wanted me, that she needed me. And I also knew that I would never be able to resist.

I was stuck, trapped by Tess, trapped by my guilt, by my love for Mitchie. Because I knew that if I ever said no to Tess, she'd waste no time at all in telling Mitchie and then that would be that for my relationship. Four perfect years gone in as long as it took Tess to rat me out.

She unzipped my jacket and pushed it off my shoulders, down my arms until it was on the floor at my feet. Her lips were already moving down my throat again, along my shoulders, burning my skin. I felt her teeth, same as always, making sure that when she let me go finally, I couldn't do anything with Mitchie, because if I did, she'd see the marks and she'd know.

I wanted to push her away, yell at her, slap her, tell her I hated her… instead I clung onto her tighter, my hands buried in her blonde hair as she made her mark on me again and again. Soon my t-shirt joined my jacket on the floor, more of my protection against Tess gone. I knew that when she finally took my hand and pulled me into her bedroom, I would have no will to resist at all, I'd just follow her like a hungry animal, wanting more.

* * *

It had taken Tess longer than usual to get bored of me, something I wasn't sure I was happy about or not. But it didn't matter either way, as I was now sat in the back of a cab on my home. The sun was already beginning to rise, it wasn't visible above any of the buildings yet, but it was getting there. I glanced at my watch. 4:45 am. Mitchie was gonna kill me. There was no way in hell I could pass this one off as anything even remotely acceptable. No client would talk this long, not even my most dedicated ones.

I was shattered; all I wanted to do was climb into bed and fall straight to sleep. But I knew it wouldn't be that easy. Mitchie was a bloody light sleeper; I could cough and wake her up, so there was no chance in hell I was getting to bed unheard.

The cab stopped outside my building, it hadn't taken too long to get here since there was less traffic than in the day. I paid the guy and climbed out. I heard him pull away and drive off, but I didn't move. My head was spinning as I tried to come up with an excuse.

After a few moments, having thought of nothing at all, I sighed and made my way up to the apartment. I stood outside the door, staring at the number fifteen just below the peephole. I couldn't move. I wanted to run away, back to Tess, only so that I didn't have to lie to Mitchie again.

With one last sigh, and a mental kick, I pulled my key out and unlocked the door as quietly as I could manage. I stepped inside; shutting the door slowly so it didn't click then I looked round the darkened living room, listening for footsteps or any movement at all. Then, satisfied Mitchie was still asleep, I made my way towards the bedroom.

I made sure to undress as quietly as I could, putting all my clothes straight into the washing machine to get rid of Tess's perfume which was all over them. Thankfully I'd showered before I'd left to come home, so at least Mitchie wouldn't smell her on me. Pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of girl boxers from my draws, I climbed carefully into bed, rolling over onto my side away from Mitchie so I wouldn't accidently nudge her awake.

Just as I thought I'd gotten away with it, I felt her turn over.

"Caitlyn?"

"Yeah, Mitch, it's me." I sighed, here came the questions.

I felt her turn over again to no doubt look at the clock on her bedside table. I waited as she turned back towards me.

"I missed you." I frowned, but then I felt her arms around me as she hugged herself close to me and kissed my shoulder. "Night."

Well… that was not what I had been expecting, not at all. I was confused, but also glad that I didn't have to lie to her. I closed my eyes, and started drifting off when I heard her sniff quietly and hug me tighter. She was crying.

My heart wrench so painfully that I thought it was going to burst outta my chest. I'd made her cry… she knew something was going on and she was crying because of it… because of me. I wanted to hug her, tell her everything would be okay, that things would work out… but that would just be another lie.

All I could think of to do was slip my hand into hers, linking our fingers and bring her hand to my lips. I kissed it gently and, turning my head slightly so she could hear, I whispered.

"I missed you too, Mitch. Night."

* * *

**Author Note: Lemmie know what you thought =) Peace Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Don't think too badly of Caitlyn, she can't help it. She is, after all, only human!**

**Enjoy =)**

**I don't own Camp Rock or the characters or anything else!**

* * *

Me and You

Chapter Three

It was almost two weeks until I got the next text from Tess. I was out shopping with Mitchie, having almost forgotten about Tess as we laughed and walked hand in hand round the shops. But when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I was dragged back to reality. I took out my phone and opened the message, just to make sure… yep, there it was. Tess's name and just four words: I want you now.

My heart sank. I thought about just deleting the text and putting my phone back in my pocket, or even turning it off. But I knew that if I did, there would be another text and another until I replied, and if I didn't reply, she would call the apartment, or come round and I couldn't have that.

Mitchie must have noticed my change in mood and how distracted I was, because her grip on my hand tightened and she was silent all the way home. I'd replied to Tess with just one word: Tonight. And set about thinking up another lie for Mitchie, it was getting harder and harder because how many times could I believably have a meeting with a client who apparently had insomnia?

We got home and unpacked, Mitchie putting away her new clothes while I stocked the fridge and cupboards. My phone vibrated again. I sighed and opened the text, another from Tess. Now, was all it said. I wanted to throw my phone across the room, smash it, anything to stop the texts! I shut the fridge and straightened up, having text back telling her I was on my way, I turned, about to grab my jacket, when I came face to face with Mitchie.

We stood in silence for a few moments, neither of us really knowing what to say. Then she looked down, folding her arms across her chest protectively.

"Another client tonight?"

It looked like I wasn't even going to have to lie; she was doing it for me.

"Yeah, last minute stuff. Sorry. I'll try not to be too late."

She nodded and moved out of the way to let me pass. I grabbed my jacket and my car keys and headed for the door. But before I could open it, Mitchie called out to me.

"Caitlyn." I froze and turned, only to have her arms wrapped round me and her face buried in my neck. I wasn't sure what to do, or what it meant, so I hugged her back. "I love you, Caitlyn. And I always will." Did she… could she know? She wasn't dumb, far from it, and I hadn't exactly been lying about it too well but…

She sniffed and swallowed hard. I hugged her tighter then suddenly her lips were on mine, salty from her tears, her tongue in my mouth as she pushed me backwards against the door. She hadn't kissed me this passionately since before Tess re-appeared in my life, it felt strange but… for some reason; it helped me clear my head.

I was kissing Mitchie. My Mitchie. The love of my life. The only person I ever wanted to be with. I didn't want to be with Tess Tyler, God! How I hated her. She was evil personified, using anyone should could and then just throwing them away like they didn't matter. She'd used and humiliated Mitchie once, and now she was doing it to me. I had to be strong, like Mitchie, I had to break free of Tess's grip whatever way I could. And I had to do it now.

"Mitchie, listen to me." I pushed her away gently so I could speak. "I love you too and I'll be back soon, okay?" She nodded and I kissed her once more before I disappeared out the door.

* * *

Half an hour later I was outside Tess's flat, the key to her door in my hand, ready to tell her it was over. I took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

"What took you so long?"

I stepped inside, not bothering to shut the door because I wouldn't be staying long.

"It's over, Tess. I'm not doing this anymore."

There was silence. I hadn't been sure what to expect, I'd been imagining what she would do when I told her I wasn't going to see her anymore… but nothing prepared me for what actually happened.

"Okay."

"No, Tess, I don't wanna- what did you say?" I was confused. I'd expected her to… to at least try and blackmail me some more.

She got up and made her way slowly towards me, keeping her eyes locked to mine the entire time.

"I said okay, Caity." My mouth was hanging open, my brain frozen just like my body. She was right in front of me now, so close I could smell her intoxicating perfume, feel her breath on my face. "If you really want to stop then we can stop."

"Y-Yes. I don't want to… to do this… anymore."

She nodded slowly, her eyes still holding me in place. Then she leant forward to kiss me. I jerked away, almost knocking myself out on the door frame.

"What-what are you doing?" I was doing well so far! Two sentences _and_ I'd stopped her kissing me, I could do it, I could escape!

"I just want one last kiss. Just to say goodbye. That's alright, isn't it, Caity?" Her voice was soft and seductive, I had to be careful.

"Umm…"

"Please, Caity, then you can go if you want."

I let out a slow, shuddery breath and nodded. I guess it was alright. She was finally letting me go after all. She leant forward again and pressed her lips gently to mine. My eyes slid shut of their own accord and I started to kiss her back. Alarm bells went off, warning lights flashed but still I couldn't stop. She kissed me harder, her hands sliding under my jacket and t-shirt, finding skin.

I couldn't help myself as I moaned loudly into her mouth. This was not going as planned! I tried to kick my brain back into gear, or even put the brake on, but Tess was in complete control. Her hands slid up my back, pulling me to her, then one slid down, finding the waistband of my jeans, undoing the button and the zip, before finding its way into my boxers. I moaned again, louder than before, only vaguely aware that I hadn't closed the door.

It wasn't until she moaned my name that I remembered exactly why I'd come here tonight. I'd come here to end this, not to do it again! I managed to get a grip on myself and used all my strength to push Tess away from me. She stumbled backwards, confusion on her face that quickly turned to anger.

"What the hell are you playing at, Caitlyn?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Tess! God! I'm so stupid!" I was back.

"You don't want your precious girlfriend to find out now, do you?"

"One last kiss? Yeah, right. I'm not afraid of you anymore, so go to hell, Tess! I'm leaving." But before I could even turn round, her lips were back on my neck and her hand was back in my boxers.

And I was gone again.

Could I be more weak and pathetic? How did Tess have such a hold over me? I hated her for it, but that didn't stop me moaning again and burying my hands deep in her hair.

A few moments later, I heard a gasp somewhere to my left. My eyes snapped open and landed on the one person I hadn't ever wanted to see stood in the doorway watching Tess Tyler fuck me.

"Mitchie…"

Tess looked round too and, seeing Mitchie stood there, fucked me all that much harder just to make me moan. She was a bitch. I hated her more than I'd ever hated anyone in my entire life. And yet, even when Mitchie turned and ran from the flat, tears streaming down her face, I didn't want Tess to stop.

I heard the blonde chuckle darkly against my throat as she kissed her way up to my ear and whispered.

"She could have joined in, you know."

* * *

**Author Note: I can't help it, i love making Tess a bitch, she's just too hot not to! And the last line was borrowed from a Gossip Girl story by a damn good writer, fembuck, author of tons of brilliant stories, many of which are firmly installed on my favourite's list =) Peace Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Almost done =) didn't want this to be too long a story, as i have many others to finish. There will be one more chapter after this, but as to when you shall get it, i don't know. I will be away from tomorrow for a week or so. So i won't be able to post buuut the good news is that i will be taking my laptop with me so i can try and get some more writing done for my other stories. So by this time next week, i may have the next chapter of one of my Liley stories, or even my Gilmore Girls one, but don't hold your breath =S **

**Enjoy =)**

**I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters!**

**

* * *

**

Me and You 

Chapter 4

I realised Mitchie must have followed me when I left our apartment, and leaving the door to Tess's flat open like that was just an invitation for her to find us.

I really had fucked things up now.

I'd gotten out of there as fast as I could, and I'd caught Mitchie outside as she was heading to her car.

"Mitchie, please wait!" I grabbed her hand to pull her back, but before I knew what was happening, she'd turned and slapped me. My head snapped to one side as she stood there staring at me, pain and anger plain on her face and in her eyes.

"I knew something was wrong. I knew something was going on with you, Caitlyn, but I never imagined… Tess Tyler! God, Caitlyn! What the hell is wrong with you?" She didn't go on so I figured she wanted an answer.

"I don't know." She shook her head and pulled her hand out of mine. "Mitchie, just listen to me, please!"

"Why should I? Why should I ever believe anything you say ever again? You cheated on me, Caitlyn! With Tess Tyler of all people! But what hurts the most, is that you lied to me, that I had to find out about it like this!"

I wanted to interrupt her, to jump in and try and explain, defend myself even! But I knew there was no point. She was right, about everything, and I deserved everything I got. But I didn't want to lose her.

"Do you even know what I felt seeing you there with her? I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on. I felt betrayed, Caitlyn! Betrayed by the one person I trusted most in the world!" She was looking at me in disgust, shaking her head. "And I believed you every time you said you loved me. I guess that makes me the naïve idiot, doesn't it?"

"No! I meant it every time I said it. I do love you, Mitchie! You have to believe that!"

"So you did all this for me? Because you love me… right?" When she said it, it didn't sound like a reason at all, it sounded like I was trying to fool myself into think that's why I'd been seeing Tess… but no, I did love her and I hadn't wanted her to get hurt!

"Yes, that is the reason I did this. You mean too much to me, I didn't want to lose you because of her! I love you, Mitch!"

There was silence then as she stared at me. I waited, hardly daring to breath. Then her face softened and she shook her head sadly.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I wish I could believe you, Caitlyn, I really do but…"

"Don't do this, Mitch. Please. Just give me a chance." She opened her mouth to reply, but froze, her eyes on something behind me. I spun round to find Tess stood in the doorway to her building. "Get lost, Tess. You've caused enough trouble for one life time." I turned back to Mitchie, ready to beg some more.

"I know you don't really mean that, Caity." I heard footsteps as she walked towards us.

"Shut your mouth, Tess." I had to grit my teeth to stop from yelling at her. "Before I shut it for you."

"Hmm you'd like that, wouldn't you? To get your hands on me again." I could hear the seduction in her voice; I could feel her stood right behind me, leaning towards me…

I shook my head and focused back on the beautiful girl in front of me.

"Ignore her, Mitchie. All she does is cause trouble, I wish I'd never met her." Then I felt her lips on my neck, her arms around me, trapping me once more. I couldn't help myself as my eyes closed. I was disgusted at myself; god knows what Mitchie thought of me!

"Get off her."

My eyes snapped open as Tess removed her lips.

"Make me."

It was like she was sucking the strength out of me! Maybe she'd been a vampire in a previous life… whatever she was; she had some serious power over me.

"I said… get off her." Mitchie took a step towards us, the look in her eye told me she meant business! "Before I hit you so hard your grandkid's will feel it!" That made me smile; it was one of my better threats.

But Tess didn't budge. In fact, she bit me as hard as she could, making me gasp. Mitchie gritted her teeth at the noise, and I bit my lip to stop any other noises that were bound to escape from my mouth as Tess dragged her tongue up my neck.

"Mitchie…" I froze, not sure why I'd moaned Mitchie's name all of a sudden, instead of Tess's. But whatever the reason, it seemed to fuel Mitchie.

She strode towards us and wrenched Tess off of me with all her strength before grabbing my hand and running to where our cars were parked.

"Get in." I did as I was told and climbed in the passenger seat of her car; I guess I'd have to come back for mine when the vampire had been dusted. Mitchie pulled away from the curb and drove home as fast as was possible in New York at 8:30 in the evening.

We were soon back home. She shut off the engine but didn't move. I waited.

"I don't know what to do, Caitlyn. I love you so much and I want to believe you and just forget about all of this! But… but you hurt me. More than I thought was possible. So I guess what I'm saying is that I just need some time. I need to think." Finally she looked over at me. "Okay?"

I nodded, not able to meet her gaze. I was willing to do anything to make it up to her, anything to prove that she could trust me and that I really did love her. But whether she let me prove myself was up to her. So all I could do now was wait and hope.

I followed her out the car and up to our apartment. Neither of us spoke… there was nothing else to say, I guess. I didn't wait for her; I knew what the drill was. I pulled off my clothes and threw them in the washing machine, grabbed something to sleep in, a pillow and a blanket and made myself comfortable on the couch.

I listened to her moving around in our bedroom, getting ready for bed and I realised how much I'd missed these last few months because of this whole thing with Tess. I hadn't been able to enjoy my time with Mitchie; I'd been stuck in Purgatory, waiting for the next text from Tess, wondering what the next lie would be. I was only just realising now how much I'd missed Mitchie. I couldn't remember the last time we'd gone out on a date, or the last time I'd fallen asleep with her in my arms… little things like that were so important and I'd missed so many.

I sighed loudly and rolled over onto my back, my hands folded behind my head as I stared up at the dark ceiling. I had a lot to think about too.

I felt myself drifting off, the ceiling becoming darker as my eyes closed. But then I heard quiet footsteps coming towards me. Mitchie stopped just by the arm of the couch where my head was resting; she didn't do anything, just stood there.

Suddenly she bent down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Come to bed. Please?" Her voice was quiet, even in the silence of the apartment. "I've missed you so much, Caitlyn."

I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to be with her more than anything but didn't she need space? Didn't I need space? She started to move away, so I made a decision and grabbed her hand. She turned back to look at me and I saw the glistening tears that ran down her cheeks. I didn't want her to cry anymore.

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tight, hardly daring to let go in case she disappeared. But she didn't. I followed her back to bed and lay with her in my arms. She looked up at me, her fingers stroking my cheek, before she kissed me softly on the lips.

She mumbled 'goodnight' as she drifted off to sleep. It took me a while longer; I still had so many thoughts swirling around in my head and I was having trouble shutting off. But when I heard her sigh my name in her sleep, I realised that nothing else was as important to me as this beautiful girl I was lucky enough to have in my arms.

* * *

**Author Note: Sorry for the wait, but the last chapter shall be with you soon =) Peace Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Sorry it's taken so long, but here it is! The final chapter =) thanks for sticking with me and i hope you like it =)**

**I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters!**

**

* * *

**

Me and You 

Chapter Five

When I awoke the next morning I instinctively reached for Mitchie, wanting to hold her, feel her close to me again… but my searching hand found nothing but bedding and… my eyes snapped open as my fingers closed round something that was definitely not a pillow. It was a folded piece of paper, with my name written on the front in Mitchie's neat handwriting.

I opened it, fearing the worst. It said:

There's something I have to do. Be back soon.  
Mitchie x

I ran my thumb over the words, the ink smudging as I did so. She must have only just left, so if I hurried I could catch her before… before someone else did.

* * *

It had only taken me a few seconds to dress, grab my keys and sprint out the building, and it was only then that I realised I didn't have a car and Mitchie's keys had been nowhere in sight. It looked like I was either going to have to get a cab or run… and since it was rush hour there was no chance of me ever getting a cab and making it there in time.

So now I was running as fast as I could in the crowds, weaving and dodging people who didn't understand the phrase 'get the hell outta my way'. The amount of times I'd nearly been flattened by a cabbie who didn't know where his brakes were was unbelievable. My throat was raw from gasping in oxygen and my legs burnt from having to run so fast for so long, while my head and heart pounded in time with each other, but I didn't care. I had to get there before Mitchie and stop her from being trapped in Tess's web just as I'd been. I knew she was nowhere near as weak as I was, but Tess could be very persuasive when she wanted to be!

It took me only fifteen minutes to reach Tess's building retainingonly minor injuries. I had to stop for a second to catch my breath but when I saw someone coming out of the building I ran to catch the door before it closed. Tess's apartment was on the 7th floor, but since the elevator was already there and going up, the stairs seemed like the best option. I was only able to keep moving because of the amount of adrenaline pumping through my body, and because I knew Mitchie must already be up there.

I flew up flight of stairs after flight of stairs until I reached the seventh floor. I wrenched the door open and ran down the corridor until I came to the sixth door along. I skidded to a stop in front of the door, ready to break it down if I had to… but that's when I saw that it was already open, almost as if she had known I was coming. I was afraid of what I'd see when I looked inside, my hand shook as I pushed gently against the door and watched as it swung open silently.

Before now I'd never realised what it was to have my heart broken… but when I saw Mitchie stood in the middle of Tess's million dollar apartment with the blonde wrapped round her, their lips locked together as if their lives depended on it… my heart stopped, along with everything else. I was frozen to the spot, unable to tear my eyes away from the scene in front of me. It was almost as if Tess had planned it, planned to get caught in the act, so that she could hurt me one last time.

I wanted to say something, to do… anything! I wanted to run, to yell, to cry… but when all that had passed… all I felt was anger and shame. Anger at Tess for being the manipulative bitch that she was, and shame at myself for doing what I'd done to Mitchie, because now… now I knew just how it felt to have my heart broken.

I turned to leave but before I could Mitchie's eyes flew open and locked straight to mine. She knew, just like I had, that what was happening was wrong, that she shouldn't be there with Tess… her eyes widened as realisation hit. I knew that look too; it was the look of someone who'd realised that there was no escape, not until Tess had had her way.

* * *

Mitchie's POV

Sometimes I have good ideas and sometimes I have bad ideas and the idea to go get Caitlyn's car and confront Tess one last time… well that was the latter. I admit that I can be weak, I can lie and hurt people too… but I never thought I'd be weak enough to get myself into this situation with Tess! The exact same situation I'd found Caitlyn in only the day before.

I hadn't understood, hadn't known what Tess could do to a person… but I did now. I'd only managed to get the words 'I hate you' out before she'd had me pressed to the door, her hand down my jeans. I understood now. I knew what Caitlyn had had to try and fight against; Tess had a power, a certain… deadly charm that she used to the fullest to get whatever she wanted. Not only that, she'd caught me completely off guard, latching her lips to my neck before I even had time to realise what the hell she was doing!

There had been so many things I was going say to her. I was going to tell her to back the hell away from Caitlyn, to just leave us alone. I know they'd been an item once but that was a long time ago and Tess had absolutely no right to her anymore! She was mine and I was going to do anything I could to keep it that way. I was going to tell her exactly what I thought of her, what I'd always thought of her but had never had the guts. But the moment she'd started kissing me all of that had vanished from my mind and all I could think about was her, her lips, her tongue, her teeth… her hands… oh god, her hands! They were buried deep in my jeans, making it almost impossible to think straight and focus on what I'd come here to do.

But that's when I felt someone watching me. My eyes flew open and met an oh-so familiar pair of brown ones. Caitlyn. How long had she been there? She must have realised straight away where I'd gone… and now she was stood in the door way, watching Tess make love to me… no, there was no love involved, Tess just wanted to teach me a lesson, wanted to use me just as she'd used Caitlyn. I saw it now, saw how trapped Caitlyn must have been, how hopeless it seemed, how powerless…

Caitlyn hadn't taken her eyes off me. I wanted to call out to her, go to her, do anything just so long as she knew I hadn't wanted this, that it wasn't my fault… that I loved her, not Tess! I willed Caitlyn to do something, to rescue me… then she did. She seemed to shake herself out of it and before I knew what was happening, she'd crossed the room, ripped Tess off of me and wrapped her own arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, Mitchie. I love you so much. I didn't realise… I didn't know… God, I'm so, so sorry!"

"No, you didn't… you couldn't… she's just… I'm sorry too, Caitlyn. Please… I love you too!" I didn't want her to let go, I wanted to tell her everything, how I understood, how I shouldn't have judged her, how I wished the past few months would just disappear. But before I had a chance, Tess piped up, having recovered from the shock of being thrown across the room by Caitlyn.

"Well, well, well. Look whose come back for more. How about a threesome? I know how much you both want me but you'll just have to take turns!"

She must have been about to say more, but Caitlyn let go of me and turned to face her, freezing her mid sentence. I saw the look on Caitlyn's face; I knew that look very well. It was the same look she'd given Shane when she'd found out he'd cheated on me and broken my heart. You know that saying, 'if looks could kill'? Well it certainly applies here, because if they could, Tess would be like disco… really, really dead!

But it wasn't Tess I cared about right now, or ever. I had my Caitlyn, I had her back, she'd rescued me once again.

* * *

Caitlyn's POV

I wasn't going to let Tess get away with this; she'd crossed the line this time! It was one thing to use and abuse me but to do it to Mitchie? Not a chance.

"Don't even think about it, Tess. She'll never be yours, just like I won't either." My whole body shook with anger, all I wanted to do was kill her, beat her till she was black and blue, hurt her as much as she'd hurt me! But when I felt Mitchie slip her hand into mine, I felt better, more in control. She was definitely my perfect other half. "You are very lucky, Tess. We're going home, and I don't ever want to see you again." I set off toward the door, Mitchie following closely behind me, eager to escape just as much as I was. But I knew it wouldn't be that easy, I just knew it.

"You'll never be completely free of me, Caity. You want me just as much as I want you. You can't stay away for long."

I stopped in my tracks, and turned back to face Tess again.

"You know something, Tess? You're right. I do want you. I want you to leave us the hell alone!"

"You sure that's what you really want?" Her voice was low, I only heard her because her lips were now pressed to my ear. "I can give you so much more than she can, I can give you everything."

I shoved her away from me then, my right hand already balled into a fist as I swung at her with everything I had. Her head snapped back as my fist connected and she staggered, blood already dripping from her nose.

"I've never been so certain about anything in my life. And no, you can't, Tess. Because I already have everything I could ever want right here." I looked at the beautiful girl beside me and realised that I really didn't need Tess, I didn't need anyone as long as I had Mitchie. She smiled her blindly bright smile and took my hand again.

"It's just you and me now, gorgeous."

"Really?"

"Really really."

Her grin widened, the sparkle finally back in her eyes after so long. She kissed me firmly on the lips as I closed Tess's door behind us and headed out the building.

"Oh and Caitlyn?"

"Hmm?"

"Just so you know… It's 'you and I'."

* * *

**Author Note: Well that's that then =) R & R if you can, it's always greatly appreciated =) Oh and look out for updates on my other stories, i'm hoping to make some headway with them before i head off to University =) Peace Out, guys.**


End file.
